Charioce XVII
Charioce XVII/Chris (シャリオス17世, Shariozu 17-sei) is the current king of Anatae and the one who defeated the gods and demons making mankind the most powerful race. Being born from one of the king's concubines, he is not part of the royal lineage for succession, he worked to reach his position and eliminated his opponents. His real birth name is Chris however, it changed to Charioce when he became king. He is a major character in setting up the events for Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul and is the current antagonist. Appearance Charioce is a very tall young man showing a haughty look at first glance. As considered by most characters in the show, he is noted as being handsome with a lean muscular build. He has short, platinum white hair and light grey eyebrows that curve at an angle at the ends, like an eyelash. The most notable feature of his appearance are his golden-yellow eyes with long black eye lashes. Charoice's every day attire consists of a monotone grey long sleeved shirt with gold trim that is partially button down to his chest and a black belt with a gold buckle. Along with this outfit he dons a black fur collared cape with a red underlining and black fur trimmed knee length boots. His battle attire consists of silver armor with a black cape, white undercoat, and a Greek like helmet with a visor. The Royal crest can be seen on both his chest and his helmet. His "Chris" or disguise attire consists of a red and white chaperon (European headdress), gold rimmed glasses, grey pants, long round necklace, and a white over coat that reveals his upper chest. His parade outfit consists of an off white flared collar coat with shoulder armor with red fringe on the ends and a off white cape with red under lining. Underneath is a red shirt button down to his collar with a black vest and white kerchief around his neck. He wears off white pants with gold nee length socks, belt, and armored shoes. To adorn it all is a black military like hat with a visor and gold crown designs. Seven years before the start of the series, Charoice appears to be in his mid teens with slightly longer, curly hair. After the battle with the gods, his left eye goes blind as result from using Dromos in Episode 13. The only things that Charoice constantly carries on with each outfit is his magic bracelet and 4 rings in which he wears 3 on his left and one on his right middle finger. He used to have 5 rings but bartered one for a wrestling match with Nina. Personality Being the king of the Humans, Charioce is a competent ruler who has a great desire to place the humanity on the top. Although he may understand certain ideologies of other people like Kaisar Lidfard, no matter who stands before him, he will crush them in order to achieve his goals. As a ruler, he is a tyrant that would kill anyone who opposes him. He shows no mercy for his opponent. He promoted the enslavement, gladiatorial combats among demons as well as torturing them. However, throughout the series it is shown that he does not always choice the route of death to those who oppose him especially with humans. Such as the case with Kaisar's betrayal where as a death sentence would be the go to punishment but instead he gets imprisonment. Charioce is always able to hold a composed look even when faced with serious danger or amidst a battle. Not even a surprise attack or the sudden appearance of the red dragon does he show any concern or fear. Even more so his character tends to smile at or even taunt those who seek to oppose him. Rarely showing any signs of anger he mainly keeps his cool and always seems to be confident that things will work in his favor because he has always has a trick up his sleeve. In contrast to his kingly side, Charoice tends to go outside the castle in disguised as common man. There is a slight change of personality from his king persona that he might use to keep up for appearances. He is shown to have a more kind personality however, he only tends to show this side of himself to Nina who he ends up develops feelings for. He later reveals to Nina that he has not felt guilty about anything he has done thus far and that he only visits his late mothers grave to see if his resolve has changed. However,as a result of haven met Nina in his life, he tells her that he has started to feel doubt about what he is doing and she has now become his weakness. It is also slightly hinted that Charioce doesn't have a taste for material things, he is a king and don't need it after all. Even though it was worth significantly more than the admission, he bartered one of his royal rings for an arm wrestling match. When walking through the city by himself, he tends to wear a disguise to blend in with the common people where only a few recognized his true identity. History 3 years after the events of Genesis, Charioce XVII is crowned king of Anatae while he was in his teens, he has been ruling the Kingdom for 7 years when the events of Virgin Soul start. In episode 17, it is revealed that his mother died from Bahamut's fireballs. * His birth name is Chris, but once he became king he was called Charioce XVII "the 17th". * He is the bastard son of King Charioce XIII and the king's concubine. Equipment & weapons Bracelet Charioce always carries the bracelet with him, it is the key to activating Dromos. However, according to Charioce the bracelet cannot be taken off as long as he lives. * Power & Abilities Strength: Charioce's strength is shown in the wrestling match with Nina. Even for a dragon, Nina had to use all her strength to take him out. * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul